


Every Way the Sand Shifts

by mercurybard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jo are expecting their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Way the Sand Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

"This baby's gonna have more aunts and uncles than you can shake a stick at," Ellen comments when they tell her. She's not wrong.

***

Bobby's the first to find out, outside the Roadhouse crew and Dean. He's silent on the phone for a good two minutes before a sound that's suspiciously similar to sniffling's heard, then he hangs up quick.

Calls back twenty minutes later and from the pride in his voice, you'd think this was his own damn grandkid.

Two weeks before D-Day, he shows up with the homeliest looking puppy in a shoebox. It's part hound, part junkyard canine abortion, and it pees under a bar stool five seconds after being let out of its box. Sam says absolutely, no way—they can't handle an untrained puppy and a newborn. The little brat goes straight to Jo (as if he knows that she's his in) and makes the cutest puppy dog eyes at her, and the next thing Sam knows, he's getting up at four in the morning to take 'Red' out to tinkle.

At this point, Sam's finding it hard to refuse her anything.

***

When Sam finds out they're pregnant, he immediately does an Internet search.

Five minutes later, he closes the laptop.

Really, it's possible to know too much.

***

Ava arrives a few days before Jo's due date. She brings with her a huge package of Huggies. "For your daughter," she says as she hands them over.

"How…?" Jo starts to ask.

"Psychic," Ava and Sam answer, in unison.

She also comes bearing a teddy bear dressed in a little silver lamé chest plate and helm. "So she'll have a knight in shining armor when her daddy's out hunting," Ava explains.

(Twenty years down the road, and Mr. Bear is missing his armor and one ear—courtesy of Red—and it's still tucked into a corner of her bed.)


End file.
